narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomiko Uzumaki
Tomiko Uzumaki is a Jōnin ranked ninja from Kumogakure. She is also the wife of Aoi Uchiha; she is known as the Ruthless Uzumaki. Background Tomiko's family survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure because Tomiko's mother was a child at the time of the destruction, when Uzushiogakure was attacked. Tomiko's mother's father took Tomiko's mother and a few other Uzumaki clan members and temporarily sealed them into a scroll that would open and release the things inside after a few hours with whatever that was inside being ok even if it were humans. Then he put the scroll in a small container and sent the container with the scroll down the river in the middle of the village. The attackers wouldn't even notice the container because they would believe it was deb-re from the buildings that were destroyed. A few hours later down the river the scroll opened up and released the people in the scroll, they all stayed together and went to a village. As time went on, Tomiko's mother got older and had a child with one of the clan members that was sealed in the scroll with her. That child was Tomiko. Tomiko was a bright child going into the academy, she was smarter than just about everyone in her class, but the problem was that nobody really liked her. During the time when they would go outside to play, no one would play with her, she would either play by herself or not at all. After school was more worst, her parents and siblings would either be on missions away from the village, or at home just coming back from a mission. They would be too tired to do anything but cook, but talking, and having fun was not on the agenda in her family. Most of the time, Tomiko would go to sleep crying from the lack of love from family and friends. So to compensate for this, she put all her work and effort into her school work, becoming the brightest kid in the Academy. After becoming a genin, she started to have more connections with people, her sensei, and teammates. As they went on missions, she had to get antiquated with other teams that would work together with her team. Tomiko's moral went up, and for once in her life she didn't go to bed crying. Until this boy that she liked, he was smart like her, and she just found something about him fascinating. But so did other girls, though Tomiko was the first one that he talked to and got to know her more than other girls. They were both genin and went on a few missions together, their sensei's also entered them in the chunin exams at the same time as well. In the chunin exams, they both made it to the finals and unfortunately they were matched against each other. In the start of the fight, Tomiko wanted to throw it for the sake of the boy, but the boy wanted to throw the fight for the sake of Tomiko. They told each other what they were going to do, but it eventually turned into an actual fight after they told each other not to hold back. It was a good fight, but the boy was gaining the upper hand, so Tomiko tried out some of her Kenjutsu, which was the boy's weakness. Unknown to Tomiko, the move she was about to do would be very costly. The fight went on as a regular fight, then Tomiko started to engage him in some more Kenjutsu. In the middle of the slashing she made hand signs for a clone to do the same thing she was about to do but in the opposite direction. The move she was doing was slashing to the left towards the neck, while her clone was slashing to the right towards his neck. The plan was to get him to stand still after stopping the sword at his neck and making him yield the match because he was trapped. But he got confused with the clone and real Tomiko, he thought the clone was at the left, and the real Tomiko was at the right. So therefor he moved to the left right into the real oncoming blade of Tomiko, he was partially decapitated and bled out in the arena. Medical ninja, including Tomiko tried to save him, but the damage was done, she had hit a vital spot and he died in less than a minute. She was so traumatized that they had to stall the Chunin Exams for a day, so she could get mentally stable. But after that, she would never be right, she continued on with the Chunin exams and won, but the way she won was very ruthless like. She either broke something on her opponent or cut them bad in a major spot. She would also hold the sword to their necks way after the match was over. In her years of being a Chunin, she wasn't assigned on squads with her sensei and teammates, her missions would usually be with Anbu Black Ops members to assist them. She wasn't an Anbu herself, but what she did on missions is why she would be on missions with Anbu. During most of her missions which were primarily B-S rank, she would either kill or severely injure the opponents. After a few years of being a chunin, the village decided to promote her go jonin. But when she became a Jonin, the kept her off of missions because people would complain about her being rude and disrespectful towards the clients. So the village kept her from doing missions because they knew it would reduce their mission request. This pissed Tomiko off, she would go out and drink a lot as well, even getting into bar fights with men and nearly killing them. The village then told her to take some time away from the village, this is when she met Aoi Uchiha. She decided to go to the boarder of a the Land of Lightning at the coast so she could just take a walk on the beach and get some fresh air. She was on her way back to the hotel she was going to check in at when Aoi was on the coast with her as well. The both looked at each other and looked away quickly. They seemed to not be attracted to each other, after a few minutes, Tomiko left, but Aoi stayed. The next day, she went back to that same spot, it was early in the morning, the ocean was alive and roaring. Then when she looked out into the sea, she saw a huge fin come out of the ocean, then it disappeared. She went to investigate the fin and in the ocean was Aoi, she looked at him puzzled because he was holding his breathe under water. Aoi came from under the water, and asked what she was doing out at sea. She started blushing and told him what she saw, he responded by telling her the thing she saw was is, and she didn't have to worry about it. When Tomiko started to walk away, he stopped her and asked her out to dinner. Tomiko didn't agree to the offer, she had never been in any type of relationship in her life especially after she killed the boy she had a crush on. They both go their separate ways, about 2 months later, they run into each other again on a co-op mission between Kumo and Kiri. The mission was to catch an S-Rank criminal that went between Kumo and Kiri, when they found the criminal he fought Aoi and Tomiko. In the fight, Aoi protected Tomiko and ends up getting knocked out in the process. Tomiko eventually beat the criminal and Aoi woke up. She then told him that she would take that offer out to dinner. After the course of about 1 year the saw each other and eventually got married. Personality A lot of people are fooled because she looks like a nice person, but she is probably one of the meanest people you would ever meet. If you get on her bad side, she will curse you out in a minute. Also another trait of her is that she doesn't really like to talk, she is more of an action type of person. Though she won't just blow you off if you say something to her, she will respond, but she won't speak to anyone but Aoi and a couple of other people unless spoken to first. She can be nice at times but will snap in the drop of a dime, this is demonstrated when Aoi said "This woman needs to hurry up, I need to get to where I feel this fighting." and she punched him. This behavior also shows that she has a very bad quick temper. Appearance On days where she isn't doing anything she wears her casual attire. Her 1st casual attire, she ties her hair into one pony tail. She wears her headband on her upper arm, and on both arms she has on fingerless gloves that are purple. She wears mesh armor that covers most of her arm and stops at her elbow, and goes all the way down to her waist. Above that mesh armor she wears a tank top which is also purple, she then wears these purple tights that extend down to her knee. On her right leg she wears wraps that cover her knee and a little below, and she wears low heel boots with a purple streak down the middle. Her second casual attire is more leisure than her first. Her hair is straight and has nothing tied to it, this time her head band is around her neck. She wears this one white dress that covers her shoulders and goes all the way down to her mid thigh area. To cover the rest of her legs, she wears stockings with simple sandals. Her shinobi battle outfit is somewhat similar to an anbu outfit. Her hair is straight and let down. She wears this black leather sleeveless shirt, and over that she wears this white armor that is made of a special material that gives her flexibility. On her arms are sleeves that cover had hand and goes all the way up to the start of her shoulder then stops. She wears this white band around the mid part of the upper arm, and on her forearm is a steel plate. She wears black pants that fit tightly around her, but it is very flexible which gives her an advantage of some sort. Then she wears standard shinobi sandals. Abilities Chakra Prowess & Life Force Being an Uzumaki, Tomiko has a exceptionally strong life force, she has a great amount of stamina and vitality. Tomiko also has a possible long life span as well being an Uzumaki. Her strong life force and chakra prowess is proven with the ability to materialize her chakra into Chakra Chains similar to that of other Uzumaki Clan members with strong life forces and chakra. These two things combined would make her a perfect candid for a tailed beast if a village would want to seal one into her. She uses her chakra prowess to master rather difficult techniques, her chakra prowess give her an edge in her ninjutsu ability. Taijutsu & Physical Prowess Aoi trained Tomiko in Taijutsu while they were seeing each other, while she was exceptional in taijutsu at the time, an above average person could out wit her in a taijutsu battle. So she trained under him for a few years, her taijutsu abilities increased after she trained with Aoi because of his Sharingan, she had to figure out how to out smart him when it came to taijutsu. Although being a girl, she is pretty strong, she can break bones with her fist when using her full strength, her physical prowess is that of an average males. Kenjutsu & Bukijutsu Tomiko has be referred as a Kenjutsu master, she has created her own sword called the Raikū. On her Raikū she has the Flying Thunder God formula on it, so in case she were to lose it in a fight or something, she can teleport to it. With some of her shuriken and kunai, she will sometimes place a random fuinjutsu seal on it, so when it hits a target or close to a target, she can place the fuinjutsu seal on them through the kunai or shuriken. Fūinjutsu Fuinjutsu is Tomiko's main asset next to her Space-Time Ninjutsu. Tomiko is so advanced in Fuinjutsu that she can see certain seals and immediately figure a way to decipher it. She can weave fewer hand signs for some fuinjutsu that seemingly take a number of hands signs to perform. Using her Formula Burst, Tomiko is able to put seals anywhere indiscreetly as well. While using Taijutsu, she usually places these seals on her opponents unknowingly to them. Her fuinjutsu is mainly techniques that will surprise or hinder a person out of know where. This is testament to her technique Muscle Bound Technique which seals her opponents muscles to no use for an allot period of time. Also she is able to extend her fuinjutsu when using it, she can make the formulas come out in a straight like or overwhelm her opponents in a formula net. Barrier Ninjutsu Tomiko also has some skill with Barrier Ninjutsu as well, being able to use barrier ninjutsu and fuinjutsu in combination with each other. Space-Time Ninjutsu Tomiko has the Flying Thunder God Technique, she recreated the Flying Thunder God Technique through a Flying Thunder God Kunai her mother gave to her and the Summoning Technique. Tomiko's mother obtained this kunai when her and a group a Uzumaki clan members were traveling to find a new home after the destruction of Uzushiogakure. She found this kunai wedged into a tree so she took it mainly for a bit of protection. When Tomiko's mother and the group she was with arrived to Kumo, they settled in and had Tomiko. As Tomiko's mother got older she decided that this kunai would be a symbol of her struggles in life, so she gave the kunai to Tomiko as a give that was to be treasured. At the time, Tomiko was a Genin, and had no clue what to do with the kunai, to her it was another throwing tool. But she took it with her as a reminder of her mother. As years passed on, Tomiko still didn't know the value of the Kunai and what she could do with it if she unlocked how to use the formula that was on it. When she met Aoi Uchiha and they got married, she showed this Kunai to him and he knew what it was. He told her who used it and what it could do, after telling Tomiko this, Tomiko developed the Formula Decryption Technique in order to unlock the formula used on the Kunai. When she used it on the formula she was able to see what to do but she had no idea how to teleport using the FTG. So she had to figure out how to teleport through that dimensional void that is used in FTG. She went to the village library and took Astronomy, Physics, and other books that talked about space time ninjutsu and space time travel. This lead her to having to study the Summoning Technique, it was similar in the aspect of instantly teleporting, she used her Formula Decryption Technique on the Summoning Technique, and she found which part of the formula was used to teleport animals and other summons. She made her own seal and tested the pulled formula from the Summoning technique that was used to teleport. After a few tries she succeeded, but there was a problem, unlike FTG, when she teleported she needed hand signs and a poof a smoke like the Summoning Technique was created after teleporting. She went back to the FTG and compared the decrypted formulas of the Summoning and FTG. She found a similarity in the formulas, so she pulled out the similar formula's and created a new seal. When she tried it, she achieved teleporting instantly without hand seals and a poof of smoke at the end. Sensory Skills Intelligence Category:Approved Technique